


Hungry

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Zombie Apocalypse, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: Lester's thoughts as he watches his lover and waits for the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to fififolle for the beta.

I woke, groaning softly as stiff muscles from sleeping in a chair made themselves know. My left leg was numb, pins and needles shooting through it as I rubbed my thigh.

I met the eyes of my once-lover through the armoured glass of his cage in what had once been the menagerie and bit back a sigh. Regrets were worthless, any words I wished I had said to him would be meaninglessly now. At least, I hoped they would be, the thought of him trapped inside what was left of his perfect physique and helpless to resist the urges which ravaged his form... I cut that thought off, not wanting to think of him like that. 

I rubbed at my thigh once more, the numbness still present and I knew I would soon know the answer to whether my lover was still... alive would be the wrong word. How could you call anyone who should have been a corpse rotting in the Permian rather than shambling up to the glass walls of his cage alive? 

I hobbled towards his cage, my left leg now a dead weight and I knew what I would see beneath my trouser leg if I dared to look. I knew time was running out for me, as it had run out for my lover. I placed my hands on the lock, for it seemed churlish to keep him imprisoned now. I paused, I believed I was the only one still alive – for now – in the ARC, but what if I was wrong? Could I really let him out to roam the corridors and hunt anyone unfortunate enough to stumble into his path? But, by that same reasoning, I knew I should enter the cage myself and lock it behind me before it was too late. 

I heard a scuffle and looked up into the eyes of my lover, empty of all but a feral gleam as they watched my every move. I considered my options - if he was still in there, I had no wish for him to watch as his body attacked me, but if I waited too long, we would be separated by this cage forever. I watched as his mouth opened, half-hoping for my name to be on his lips but only one word ever emerged from his mangled vocal cords: “Hungry.”

I swallowed as I felt hunger gnaw in my own belly, was this the next stage? I couldn't recall the notes Temple had written, so long ago. I also felt cold, so cold and stared almost in shock at my bloodless hand on the lock. 

Ah... so this was it. No cure, if there even was one, would save me now. It was too late for me, as it was too late for my lover and most of the population of this city, country... even the world, I wasn't sure, for communication had failed several months ago. 

I triggered the mechanism which would attract my lover to the back of the cage, used when we still housed animals lost in time within these walls, so very long ago. Once he was away from the door, I took my chance and opened it, ignoring the piercing alarm that action set off. I stepped inside as swiftly as my dead leg allowed, slamming the door behind me and listening for the automatic lock to engage. I breathed a sigh of relief when it did, even though I knew I was now trapped inside the cage with my lover. If I was wrong... this would be a very painful way to die. Actually, if I was right, it might still be painful, after all, no one had ever questioned anyone about it. Finding a cure had been the priority, and only Temple had been interested in the process... until he had... well, I supposed Temple had found his answers.

I shook my head and returned my attention to my own predicament as my lover turned towards me. He paused for a moment, as if surprised I was inside the cage and I felt hope for a moment as he shambled towards me, his arms outstretched as if in a lover's embrace. At least, I did until I looked into his once vibrant eyes and saw only feral hungry. 

I smiled bitterly, I had hoped to share one more kiss with him before the end but it was clear it would not be. At least we would be together at the end, whatever the end might be. I had to try to reach him as he shambled ever closer, even though I knew it was hopeless. His name was on my tongue and I opened my mouth to say it, but heard instead the word, “Hungry.”

Oh... that was disappointing, I had hoped for more time but... maybe this was for the best. Maybe... I supposed I would soon find out... 

“Hungry.”


End file.
